Because of You
by FanKnight
Summary: Taisuke. Yamato's finale for his coming home concert has a special surprise for two of his friends...in more then one way.


**Author's Notes:**

So…I thought of this idea while I was typing up chapter 4 to my latest venture into the imagination 'Diary of a Mad Japanese Woman'.

This is a sad story I guess…or maybe a story of endearment? I'm not quite sure. Just had to get it down before I lost it to the new chapter of my other story!

**Warnings:**

Shounen Ai (Boy/Boy love), Sisterly affections

_Hikari singing_

**Jun singing**

_**Both singing together**_

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Digimon Adventure 02.

I do not own 'Because of You', Kelly Clarkson owns that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say the Odaiba stadium was filled would have been an understatement. It was overflowing and then some. Ishida Yamato and the 'Teenage Wolves' were holding their last concert after a long trip they were finally home.

After an amazing 26 song concert the finale was near and as such Yamato had something special planned. He'd been traveling around the globe for the past 9 months and as such he'd missed a lot in the lives of his friends.

Through emails and phone calls he tried to stay in touch but only three people really kept in touch with him for the most part, Ichijouji Ken, Yagami Hikari and Takaishi Takeru, his little brother.

It'd taken months of over the speaker help and long nights but the finale was indeed special and would surprise not only the audience but the two it was intended for.

As the last song ended the audience, or rather mob broke out into applause and screams. They began to chant in a rather thick Japanese accent 'one more'. With a small smile the worn out rock star was all too happy to oblige them but not with his own voice.

"You want one more?"

'Hai!'

Replied the crowd in a mighty roar causing the blonde to laugh, his voice clearly worn out from the long concert, the band wasn't looking to energetic after a long 26 song concert either but the last song they knew would be worth.

"Well then…for this last song…I have something special for you! A gift we made you from our travels…a peak into our next album!"

'NANI?!'

"That's right…but unfortunately I'm a bit worn out from this show…so I'll have to ask two of my friends to give me a hand tonight."

The crowd went into a shocked silence before erupting into a roar of excitement. If the great Ishida Yamato needed assistance for a song after all of that the song just had to be amazing.

With a grin and motion of his hand two young women walked from each side of the stage. Both women wore sparkling dresses, pink and red respectively. Their garments came down in a slant beginning a few inches above the knee and ending a few beneath it. The dresses were sleeveless and fit tightly against their almost shaking forms.

Motomiya Jun and Yagami Hikari smiled nervously as their sibling's faces turned from shock, to anger, and finally to worry as the two reached Yamato.

Covering his microphone he quickly turned to each one of the girl and murmured what he could manage, his voice was going rather fast.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry about it."

The two women gave the blonde a grin that oddly reminded him of their brothers before nodding and backing away.

Both women came forward to a pair of microphones set up while they were coming on stage. The crowd had become silent, and they were sure they heard a pin drop in the background…or maybe that was one of their parents fainting from the sight of them in expensive dresses.

Yamato counted down with his fingers before starting with a slow strum of his guitar. He took deep breathes as Hikari would start the song, in previous practices her voice would crack, or she would start too softly…however…he had a feeling she knew why she was here. The softly came in as well, light taps on the cymbals as Hikari licked her lips and slowly parted her lips.

"_I will not make…the same mistakes you did…"_

Her voice was soft, caring but strong as it echoed into the silence.

"_I will not let myself…cause my heart so much misery."_

Jun came into next, her voice was different, darker almost like two different shades of chocolate the women were. Milk and dark chocolate, Sora had once compared them.

"**I will not break…the way you did, you fell so hard."**

"**I've learned the hard way….to never let it get that far."**

Slowly the music began to grow faster and in a crescendo no one would ever forget both women grabbed their microphones and in a single mind blowing display of intonation rode the crescendo into the next verse of the song.

"_**Because of you"**_

"**I never stray too far from the sidewalk."**

"_**Because of you"**_

"_I learned to play on the safe side."_

"_Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me."_

"**Because of you….I am….afraid."**

Slowly, one by one a small flicker of light began to appear as the crowd slowly lit up the audience soon every last person was holding up a light, every person but two.

"_I lose my way and it's not too long before you __**point it out**__."_

_  
"I cannot cry because I know that's weakness in __**your eyes**__."  
_

"**I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh **_**every day of my life**_**." **

**  
"My heart can't possibly break when it **_**wasn't even whole to start with**_**."**

"_**Because of you"**_

"**I never stray too far from the sidewalk."**

"_**Because of you"**_

"_I learned to play on the safe side."_

"_Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me."_

"**Because of you I am afraid."**

"**I watched you die, I heard you cry every night in your sleep" **

"_I watched you die in your sleep…"_

_"I was too young" _

"**I was too young…for you…"**

_  
"You should have known better than to lean on me" _

"**To lean on me…"**

**"You never thought of anyone else" **

"_You… never…. thought…. of me…"_

**"You just saw your pain" **

"_You… never…. saw me…"_

_**"And now I cry" **_

_**  
"In the middle of the night"**_

_**"For that same damn thing"**_

The two hit a high note and they hit it hard, their voices echoing in the silence of awe. Only Yamato's slow steady guitar could be heard before the two continued to finish the song that had captured the audience.

"_**Because of you"**_

"**I never stray too far…. from the sidewalk."**

"_**Because of you"**_

"_I learned to play… on the safe side."_

"_Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me."_

"**Because of you….I am….afraid."**

"**Because of you…."**

"_Because of you…."_

An eruption would not due justice to the applause the two received when they backed away slowly from the microphones. It was almost chaos, but the Japanese police were used to this kind of reaction from Yamato's concerts.

Taking a bow the two women; as gracefully as possible, hurried off stage.

Sighing in relief they turned to one another and smiled; smiles which shortly turned to nervous grins as their rather unhappy siblings could be seen heading their way.

"Think they liked it?"

Hikari managed to whisper just before Taichi gave a quick smile to Jun before dragging his baby sister off.

"What were you doing up there?! What are you wearing?! Mom and Dad are gunna have a fit!"

Daisuke however just stood staring at his sister with an oddly blank expression.

"You…guys wrote that?"

He finally asked as Jun and he made the walk to a changing room.

"Yeah, whacha think of it squirt?"

He didn't reply as first, but simply leaned against the wall of the changing room as Jun changed into something a little more comfortable.

"It was…about me?"

"Taichi-san too."

"Oh…."

"That's it?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Oh I dunno 'Thank you Onee-san for making me realize I'm a complete idiot'."

"Wha?!"

"You're hopeless."

"I don'-hey! Don't call me an idiot."

Shaking her head and grinning she pulled her younger sibling by the sleeve towards a door.

"Let's go get something to eat before the crowd finds us."

"But I don't have any mo-"

"My treat."

"Wel-Really?!"

"Yeah."

Glancing back Jun winked towards a grinning Hikari who had already changed and was now enduring her brothers pestering…or questioning as some what have put it.

"Huh?! But why would you-"

"Come on Onii-chan, I'm hungry!"

"Well I guess we can stop by somewh-"

"No, no! I know exactly where I want to go!"

"Really, whe-"

It was close to midnight and Taichi had no idea where his younger sister would be dragging him to find something to eat at this hour. The two drove in silence even though Taichi had tried once more, in vain to interrogate his sibling.

"The Rose Café?"

"Mhm, come on I just love their sandwiches."

"But why are the-hey!"

Taichi had been given just enough time to put on his jacket sleeve and lock the door when Hikari had pulled him, or rather drag him into the reastraunt. As the two entered Taichi frowned upon seeing the place.

It was a couple's restaurant. Why would Hikari want eat _here _this late at night?

"Taichi-sempai?"

"Daisuke?"

The two young men both blinked before turning to face one another.

"Alright, the rest of our party is here."

Jun said with a small grin as she and Hikari followed the waiter to a rather secluded table. Taichi and Daisuke stood for a moment for following, both glancing at the other as if to ask 'what's going on?'

Upon seating and being handed menus the waiter vanished and mere seconds after that Hikari and Jun rose from their seats with small smiles and declared they needed to visit the restroom.

In truth the two hide behind some decorative plants where, much to their surprise the rest of their friends were waiting. It was a little crowded and Mimi had brought a camera to record the event but it left the two alone.

Silence was thick around the table as Daisuke fidgeted with his spoon, Taichi taking a sip of his water nervously before glancing towards the younger boy.

"Well…what did you think about their song?"

"Eh? Oh…it was….nice…"

"Eh…I guess….do you think…"

"It was."

"Really? How'd you find out?"

"Onee-san told me."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah…said it was about us."

"Us? But we've never…"

"I know."

The silence returned then accompanied by awkwardness as their eyes met. Neither said a word until Daisuke broke eye contact.

"You think they're suggesting we-"

"I think it's pretty obvious they are Dai."

"Dai?"

"That's your name isn't it?"

"Yeah…but…"

"But what? Dai-kun?"

A fierce blush now attacked Daisuke's face as he forced himself to look at the now smiling Taichi.

"You uhm…"

"I want to give it a shot…"

"G-give what a shot?"

"Us."

"R-really?"

"Yeah…"

Taichi murmured taking Daisuke's hand slowly, he smiled then causing the younger boy to flush further.

"M-me too."

Daisuke managed to murmur before leaning towards his senpai, Taichi following suite.

Moments before their lips could touch a loud crashing noise and a chorus of groans pulled the two apart.

"Oi! What's going on?!"

Taichi exclaimed as he turned to find his friends and sister in a pile atop a rather pitiful looking plant. Daisuke peaked over Taichi's shoulder only to begin laughing as the pile of bodies tried to disengage from one another only to become more entangled.

"Serves you right!"

Daisuke laughed while sticking his tongue out towards the group.

Taichi took this chance to assault the poor boys lips, causing the female members of the group to struggle harder to capture the moment on video. Unfortunately for them they missed the short lived kiss as the new couple pulled apart; Taichi grinning and Daisuke blushing like a newly wed bride.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you enjoyed this oneshot….


End file.
